Some Things Never Change
by Kiasa
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha together with Kikyou...again. How long will she put up with it before she finds her solace in the arms of another? Miroku x Kagome. May be lemons later.
1. To Hell and Back

To my fairly non-existent fans: Thanks for coming back. I'm pretty new at this, but I appreciate all your reviews and feedback! Ai shiteru to all of you.

Disclaimer – I think we've all noticed that I don't own Inuyasha by this point because, if I did, Kagome would fall in love with Miroku, Kikyou would die, and Inuyasha would live a long happy life with some other hanyou chick. Oh yeah, and Sango would be reunited with Kohaku. But, I don't so things will go on as Takahashi-san has decreed.

It was a Kodak sort of day in Sengoku Jidai. Blue skies and birds singing sweetly in the trees. A young girls voice could be heard on the breeze... "And just WHO do you think YOU are?" Kagome was fuming as she climbed out of the well. She was pissed. "You could have at least helped me out before you started throwing your little tantrum. Really Inuyasha sometimes you're worse than Shippou!" Inuyasha pouted. "Am not." Kagome sighed. Some things never change.

"Kaede, I'm back. I brought some salve for those villagers who were injured in the fire." Kagome walked into the hut and was surprised to find no one there. ' I wonder where everyone's gone?' She knew she had seen Inuyasha take off into the forest again after she climbed out of the well. "Might as well go and find him. Dinner will be soon, although he'd probably smell ramen from miles ago, anyways." She walked slowly, enjoying the scenery. 'No need to rush,' she thought. 'Hold on... what's that sound? Inuyasha? But who could he be talking to? I doubt it's Miroku or Sango and I KNOW it's not Shippou.' She crept up. He obviously didn't want anyone to know if he was this far into the forest. Finally, a voice reached her. "Come with me Inuyasha. Why do you continue to stay here? Come, so we can be together..." There was a pause and Kagome peered out of her hiding place. She gasped as her eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha was gathered in Kikyou's embrace with lips pressed firmly against his. She released him and he simply stood there. Kagome stood up and he turned around. "Kagome..." She looked at him for a moment, then turned and ran.

'How could he...how?' She didn't pay any attention to where she was going as she stumbled through the woods. She couldn't even see through the tears in her eyes. So she was rather surprised when she ran into something solid. At first she figures it must be a tree or something and the pain would come any second, until she felt a pair off strong arms wrap around her. She struggled. "Get off me Inuyasha! Get OFF or I'll purify you straight to hell so fast even Kikyou won't be able to keep up!" "Well, you know, that is a pretty scary prospect, but the worst part is that Kikyou would eventually show up, and then, I suppose, one would be sort of stuck with her. Kikyou, hell, and eternity don't exactly mix very well for me." Kagome looked up to find herself staring into a pair of violet eyes. "Miroku...I thought you were...someone else." Kagome's eyes shimmered with tears. Miroku didn't need more than one guess to know what she had seen. She had never cried for any other reason. He knew all he could do was comfort her. He only said one word. "Inuyasha." It wasn't a question, but Kagome nodded nonetheless. He held her tighter as she buried her face in his robes and cried freely. He could feel her shaking as she sobbed and wished there was something more he could do.

As her crying died down, he continued to hold her and she made no move to pull away. "Kagome-sama, will you come with me?" She looked confused for a moment the whispered "Yes." Miroku held her hand as they walked, and she was glad for the contact. She soon heard the sound of water. Kagome gasped as they came upon a waterfall more beautiful than any she had seen before. It wasn't very high, but that only added to its charm. It fell into a small pond that was surrounded by small green ferns and vines. "Its gorgeous." Kagome whispered, "But why did you bring me here though?" Miroku looked into her eyes as though he was searching for something. She couldn't help but look into his. She knew he worried about the kazaana, but for a moment she glimpsed the suffering he kept inside. It was so easy to forget that he might die soon if they didn't defeat Naraku. He always joked around and made everyone laugh, but the truth was he could be killed by the wind tunnel at any moment. He finally broke his gaze and shrugged at her question. "I thought it might help you find some peace. It has certainly done so before for me." He took her hand again. He hadn't even noticed he had dropped it when he looked at her. He had had no idea that he could become so lost in her so easily and find it so hard to simply look away. He reminded himself that he could not afford to have anything more than a friendship with her. The last thing he needed was to fall in love and then lose her. "There's more," he said and led her to the side of the pond. He looked around for a moment, and then stepped onto a small flat stone jutting out of the water. "Follow me," he said, "but be careful, they're very slippery." He led her to each one, all the time careful that she didn't fall. 'What is this abou...' Kagome didn't finish her thought, because she suddenly found herself in a small cave behind the waterfall. It was just big enough to seat two comfortably, and was surprisingly dry considering that it was behind a waterfall. Kagome also noticed that it was easy enough to see out of, but she knew no one could see in as she had not noticed it herself when standing outside. Miroku sat down, and motioned for her to do the same. They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the sound of the water falling. Kagome suddenly broke the silence. "Why? I just don't understand. Why does he always go back to her?" She could feel the tears burning in the back of her throat again.

He could tell she was on the verge of crying. He got up and sat behind her so that he could wrap his arms around her. He could feel her trembling as she fought back the tears, and knew that she was suffering inside. He whispered, "Let go, Kagome" and simply held her as she poured out her heart.


	2. AN

Hey,

I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated lately, but I have a good reason. Two months ago I was put into foster care and I just started having access to a computer. Please bear with me. I'm doing the best I can to get this stuff up.

Jan ne,

Kiasa.


	3. Reprecussions

Sorry for the lack in updating. I only have access to a school computer so bear with me here. Thanks to everyone for all their support! Ai shiteru. - Kiasa

Chapter 2

Reprecussions

When they got back to the camp Inuyasha was waiting. He had been sitting outside the hut and jumped up the moment he saw Kagome. He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped. "I don't want to hear it Inuyasha. I just want answers. Do you still love Kikyou?" Inuyasha looked as though he was going to say something, then decided against it and simply nodded. "Are you going to leave with her?" He thought for a moment, then replied "I…I don't know." He didn't know what to say. He loved Kikyou, but he loved Kagome too. What can you do when you're torn between ones voice and another's kiss?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku looked calmly on. The rest of the group was fast asleep by now since they had gotten back so late, so there was no fear of being overheard. He couldn't believe it when the hanyou said that he was till in love with Kikyou. After all, there was the whole fact that she had pinned him to a tree for 50 years, then had proceeded to come back from the dead for the express purpose of dragging him back to hell with her. He thought he might find that just a _little _hard to get over himself. This, apparently, was not the case for Inuyasha, who was willing to ignore this beautiful girl, this beautiful alive girl, who had been set right in front of him, in favor of a woman who had been dead for 50 years. Inuyasha was one of his closest friends, but he wondered about some of his choices sometimes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag that night and wondered over what had happened that day. She could see that Inuyasha was torn between her and Kikyou, but the truth was that in the end he always went back to Kikyou and she was sick of taking second place. She was sick of being the "shard detector" and sick of knowing that every time Inuyasha looked at her he didn't see her, Kagome, he saw Kikyou's reincarnation. She didn't want to give up on Inuyasha, but she wouldn't take second place anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the tension was so thick you could practically swim through it. Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had no clue as to what was going on, but they could see that it wasn't good. Inuyasha was strangely quiet and polite. Kagome was banging around, wearing a scowl that would send even Naraku running. But the one thing that let everyone know something was wrong…It was past eleven o'clock and Miroku hadn't tried to grope Sango's butt…not once. That in itself was enough to make everyone worry. Especially Sango. Not, of course, that she minded, but it was a disturbing deviation from the norm. Shippou and Kirara figured something had happened, but as long as they got fed they really didn't care. After breakfast, which was totally silent besides the sound of Shippou making a mess, the group packed up and took off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha spent most of the walk ahead of everyone else, having gotten back to his usual broody self. Kagome, who usually walked a few feet behind him whispering and giggling with Sango, was now walking quite a way back, still with Sango, but in a solemn silence. Miroku, who usually walked behind them to "admire the scenery" (which, of course, consisted of the two ladies' backsides) was now walking with his eyes turned towards the ground. Needless to say, the whole group was feeling rather awkward with the exception of Kirara, who had learned to ignore it, and Shippou, who just didn't care.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Shards." Before she could even say which direction they were coming from Inuyasha sped off. 'He's going to go running off like that one day without us and end up getting killed because he didn't have any backup. Then where would we be?' Kagome told the others where the shards were and they started in that direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran off at top speed. 'Arigatou Kami! I couldn't put up with that much longer! This is better, kill a few demons and I'll be back to normal. He sped up, trying to pick up the scent. 'There it…great, Kouga, just what I need right now. Well, Kagome's not around so I'll just kick his ass and move on." Kouga ran up in his signature swirl of wind. "Hey! Mutt! Been taking care of my woman?" Inuyasha growled. "For the last time, she's NOT your woman!" Kouga snorted. "Well I sure as hell don't see YOU claiming her. Anyways, you've obviously chosen the dead bitch. You reek of clay and ashes." Inuyasha snapped. "Shut UP!", he yelled as he rushed Kouga. Kouga waited until Inuyasha was right upon him, the simply stepped aside. "Really now, how can you expect protect my woman if you can't even protect yourself?" Before Inuyasha could even turn around, Kouga was on him. Inuyasha was on the ground before he even realized what had happened. Kouga stood over him. "What a shame. Why am I even wasting my time on you? I came to see Kagome, not wrestle with some little puppy. So long, mutt face!" Inuyasha jumped up. "Hey! Get back here you wimpy wolf. He rushed off to the camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" Kagome knew it was him the moment she saw the swirling cloud of dust. Kouga looked a little put out, but quickly recovered. "I'm here to make sure you're alright and remind you that as soon as I," Kouga glanced at Inuyasha, who had just shown up. "Like I was saying, as soon as _I _defeat Naraku I'll come fo ryou and you won't have to hang around this sorry excuse for a canine anymore." Kouga took her hand. "You know I'll always come back for you. After all, you _ARE _my woman."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga was lucky that looks couldn't kill, because the looks he was receiving from Inuyasha were murderous. He was just about to go with the usual 'Get your filthy hands off Kagome before I take them off from the wrist' routine, but before he could open his mouth he heard, "Kouga, please remove your hands from Kagome." Miroku was standing calmly to the side. "I can sense her uneasiness and I'm sure you can too, so please remove your hands or I will be forced to remove them for you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully I finally got this typed. I've had it written for a while. Hope you enjoy!


	4. What the

Right then. Once again as the forces that be make me write what we all already know. I don't own Inuyasha or anything in any way associated or affiliated with it with the exception of this story and any others that may be authored by myself. looks at ceiling Are you happy now? Wait…why am I talking to the ceiling? Oh yeah…forces that be and all that. Ooooohhhh…Okaa-san, I want one! Kiasa

Some Things Never Change

Chapter Three

What the…?

'What…what's he doing?' Sango was shocked. Miroku wasn't a violent person at all, so what would have provoked him to threaten Kouga that way? Since when had he become so protective of Kagome? And why? He had certainly never done so for her. And that was a big lie. Not that she needed to be protected, but it was nice every once in a while. As she stood there watching Miroku stare down at Kouga, She wondered what had happened to the one who was supposed to be hers.

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha was speechless. He didn't even have enough coherence to babble. Who the hell did Miroku think he was? Who was he to protect Kagome? That was HIS job. HE was supposed to take care of Kagome, not Miroku. What in the seven hells did that lech think he was doing? Even though all these thoughts were rushing through Inuyasha's head, he still could not find the coherence to speak.

Before he knew what was happening, Miroku found himself staring down at Kouga threatening to permanently maim him if he didn't take his hands off of Kagome. What had come over him? Why was he so eager to protect Kagome all of a sudden? Kouga was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and loathing. 'What's he doing? The monks never messed with me before.' Miroku stood his ground. "What's it to you, monk? She doesn't belong to you any more than she belongs to dog-breath over there." Miroku looked grim. "You're right. She doesn't belong to either Inuyasha or I. But neither does she belong to you. Kagome belongs to no one but herself. I'm quite sure she would prefer not to be referred to as your "woman" and as she's too polite to do anything about it I suppose I'll have to." By the time Miroku was done with this stinging ultimatum, Kouga's jaw had dropped so far he was in danger of finding birds' nesting in it. The shock was soon replaced with what Kouga saw as a righteous fury. "Fine monk, if you're in such a hurry to die we'll work it out right now." All Miroku saw was a blur coming at him as he sent out a blast of holy energy. His staff glowed with it. Kouga never saw it coming. A deathly silence was the only thing that could be heard before Kouga came crashing down.

The whole group stared on as Kouga tried to rise to his feet. He started up, and then fell back to his knees. Once again he rose, this time to his feet. He stood, rather shakily, facing Miroku. Miroku stared him in the face. "I really don't want to repeat that scene, so why don't you just drop it and bury it right now." Kouga glared at him, trying desperately to grasp at the remaining shreds of his dignity. "Fine, I'll drop it for now. I'll be back later though." He redirected his gaze to Kagome. "Don't worry, I'll come for you. I'll always come for you my woma…" He glanced at Miroku, who had arched a single brow. "I'll always come for you Kagome." With this he sped off. In the distance they heard a shout. "Ginta, Hakkaku, hurry the fuck up and stop dragging ass!"

They all sat in stunned silence, each afraid to speak the first word. The there was a rustle as Kagome stood up and grabbed Miroku's wrist. The group did a collective head turn and proceeded to stare like a bunch of gaping baka's. "I need to talk to you," was all Kagome said as she dragged Miroku off.

After what seemed like an hour-long trek into the forest Kagome decided they were well out of Inuyasha's hearing range, she started. "What in the name of Buddha was that? Since when are you my guardian? Wasn't Inuyasha supposed to be the one who was going to act all macho and immature when Kouga came around? When did you get like this? What do you think you were doing back there? You could have been killed!" Kagome's rose, and then finally ended in a shrill tear-filled shriek. Miroku didn't even have time to answer any of her questions before she grabbed on to his robes and pulled him into a fierce embrace. "What would I, I mean, we do without you? Why would you even fight Kouga… or anyone…over me?" Miroku, just snapping out of his state of surprise and shock, looked at her with pure sincerity in his eyes. "Because Kagome, you deserve more than someone who claims to love you, then disrespects your personal space, and, in the process, you. You just deserve more." As he finished he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. She looked up and once again found herself drowning in those violet depths. Only this time, something was different. She found her eyes closing, and her lips moving slowly up to touch his.

Miroku was rocked back on his heels when he heard her sudden stream of questions. He almost fell on his ass when he felt her grab his robes and ask why he would fight for her. Before the battle began he hadn't really given it a second thought. He had simply felt an instinct rise up in him to defend Kagome. So he came up wit the best he could. "You deserve more." Before he knew it, he had her in his arm. He saw her rise to come level with him, and the moment he tasted he, he knew he wanted more.

P.S. Sorry for the über delay. Just got out of DFACS and I'm back home now so I can get access to the Internet. Much love to all of you. Ai Shiteru, Kiasa.


End file.
